Bakura's Truly Happy Smile
by Not that way never go that way
Summary: Bakura is upset over Marik being married to Zorc  based off of YGOTAS  Story starts out angsty, but ends fluffy!   .  one of my first fanfictions, please give me constructive criticism


Disclaimer: I Own none of the Yu-gi-oh Characters, and If I did, well, you don't wanna know.

So, I killed some people. don't worry about it, they weren't of importance, they were minor characters. Like Ryou. Only not because I RIKE him.

This is mostly based off of Yu-Gi-Oh: the Abridged series, and me and my friend Camijoe role-playing, I hope you RIKE it!

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

*this is emphasis on specific words*

THIS IS YELLING

Normal/Outside POV

"Well Jeez Bakora, why are *you* so grouchy?" Marik Glared at Bakura who had been glaring at Marik and Zorc all day "Marik, I'm always grouchy." Bakura said as he glared more resentfully. "Well, I just thought that maybe you were being a little more grumpy than usual, I mean, come on, Bakoora."

Just then something seemed to snap in Bakura like a twig "Well Malik, maybe it's because you always bloody spell *and* say my bloody name wrong, or maybe it's got something to do with the bloody fact that since you're married to ZORC now-" Bakura paused for a moment to glare pointedly at Zorc, who was innocently destroying the world- too busy to notice "That you might just not really lo-hate me anymore, now that you have *Zorc* to hate."

Marik was completely taken a back by Bakura sudden outburst of anger, but after a bit of thinking he asked "But why would I hate Zorc? I'm married to him!" Bakura sat down, trying to calm himself a little

"Right you are, Marik. But answer me this; if you don't hate Zorc, then what is it? Do you love him? ...The bloody wanker..." Marik pointedly sat down to make sure that he stayed at eye level with Bakura, staring defiantly at the thief. "I- That's my personal matters you're f*EFF*king with! Why do you care, anyways!"

by this time Bakura had finally managed to calm himself down quite a bit "I don't care. I was just a little curious, is all. " Marik looked away defiantly like a stubborn child "Well then, since you 'don't care', don't ask me about my personal matters!" Marik said as he closed his eyes, expecting for this bickering argument to end then and there, but Bakura wouldn't have it.

Bakura quickly got this mischievous look in his eyes as he pushed on to find out what marik's feelings for Zorc are "Oh, Malik, by the way, what ever happened to 'We hate each other enough to be able to tell each other personal matters'?"

Malik looked back, surprised and a little confused that this was still going on "I don't remember saying that." Bakura crossed his arms "You were drunk and you were trying to get me to tell you who I was in love with." Malik continued to look confused for a second before realization dawned upon his face "Oh! Well, I don't remember it, who *are* you in love with?"

Bakura smirked at this, knowing he caught his pray...mostly. "Well, Malik, maybe I'll tell you who I am in love with if you tell me what your feelings for Zorc are."

Marik's/Malik's POV

'Hmm...Well, I'm definitely not in love with Zorc, but I don't hate him either, so...I guess we just sorta... OH RIGHT, I GOT MARRIED TO HIM BECAUSE-'

"Oh, okay then Bakooooooora, I really just got married to Zorc for the sitcom, that was pretty much it." This made Bakura grin in that evil way of his, 'I wonder if when Bakura smiles a puppy dies- I mean it happens with Kaiba, and *he* isn't even part of the evil council! I mean, it *would* make more sense if-'

"Okay, good."

'Wait a minute, did get just say good? does that mean he cares or something? Well, anyway, Bakura must now tell me his love interest! NYEHAHAHAHA!' "So who is it that you like, Bakora?"

Normal/Outside POV

Florence blinked a few times at that for a moment before realizing what he meant, but not wanting to tell Marik that he was in love with him just yet,

he thought up a plan, and he thought it up quick.

"Well, Marik, I don't really want to tell you who it is, but I can give you some hints." Marik got very exited at this, jumped up and said "Oh! I love puzzle games! give me a clue!" Bakura smirked slightly as he stood up, taking his time.

"Okay Marik. He's really *really* girly." he said as he was brushing the dirt off his leather pants(or should I say, the Pharaoh's pants) "Is that the only clue? Because almost everybody in Yu-Gi-Oh is girly." Bakura glares at this, but continues on "No, Marik. There's another clue; He wears earrings."

END OF CHAPTER ONE, LOUDLY DO I ANNOUNCE THIS ENDING OF THE CHAPTER. THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN ENDED. OWARI. ENDING. FINISHED. FINITO. ALL DONE. NO MORE OF THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE WRITTEN, AND THE WRITING SHALL NO LONGER BE DONE UPON THIS CHAPTER, THE CHAPTER THAT IS FIRST HAS NOW COME TO A CLOSE, THE CLOSING HAS BEEN DONE UPON THE FIRST CHAPTER

Marik's/Malik's POV

'What? he wears earrings? well, that certainly narrows it down a bit, that is, THAT IT NARROWS IT DOWN TO ME, MELVIN, AND DUKE DEVLIN. Well, talk about easy, I mean, he didn't even *try* to give me a challenge.' "So, is it Duke Devlin?"

Bakura looked at Malik, a little bit surprised, "What? No! Although he is gay, well...Bi, and hot, and totally available." 'BAKOORA, I CAN TOTALLY SEE THROUGH YOUR PANTS, THEY'RE SO TIGHT, I WONDER IF IT IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT

LOUDLY DO I WONDER ABOUT IT.'

"What? Duke Devlin is bi? I guess that make some sort of sense.."

'If it isn't Devil-I mean Devlin, then It's either Melvin, or me. Probably Melvin. Yes, I saw the way they were looking at each other- like some sort of weird psycho pairing- or shipping- whatever the fangirls call it.-'

"So it's either me, or Melvin? I mean, I can totally understand if it's Melvin, I mean- you guys are both crazy as f*EFF*ck anyway." This earned him another glare from the direction of Bakura "No Malik, it doesn't have to be one of you, I'm pretty sure that Mokuba wears earrings when he's in drag." 'EeeeEEwww, grosss, I mean, he's like...6 or something, that's just GROSS!'

"but you're not a pedophile."

Bakura/Florence/Akefia's POV

'Oh Ra, doesn't he know how old I am? I mean really- My voice is just about as hoarse as you can get, and I have bloody WHITE hair! how stupid can you get? I'm bloody over 5000 YEARS OLD FOR RA'S SAKE.'

"Malik, I'm over 5000 years old, if I was in love with just about anybody except for the Pharaoh, then I would be an pedophile, and think about it, you're like- bloody what?- 12-15? You're still a bloody CHILD!" "I'm 16! So that means you *do* like me! I knew it!"

Once again Bakura snapped "Marik, so what if I did like you, maybe I do, what would you bloody do about it? Bloody reject me because you're simply "not gay" and just bloody run away like some bloody coward? Well, Marik, I don't bloody want your pity!"

Normal/Outside POV

"Well, Bakura...If you were in love with me I might be a bit nicer to you." Said Marik, trying to think of ways to calm down the Psychopath King of Thieves "Oh, so you'll just stop bickering with me, and then 'kindly' tell me to bloody go wank myself? No bloody thanks. I told you, I don't want your pity!"

Marik looked down at the ground, upset, but thinking. "No. I like bickering with you." "So you would just "Kindly cast me aside? I don't thin-" "No! Look Bakora, I don't know what I would do, you would just have to try, IF you were in love with me! So are we good now, and can we go on hating each other?" Marik squeaked in the last part, just wanting to happily be hating with Bakura again.

"Yes, Marik, we can. it was only a theoretical situation, anyway." Marik and Bakura finally felt relieved of the tension that had apparently been building up between the two.

'Now that this SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN DESTROYE-I MEAN FINISHED, I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THROUGH LOUD TELEPATHY, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU CAN READ THE MINDS OF MARIK AND BAKURA, AND IT'S KINDA COOL.'

Then Malik suddenly remembered something

"Oh, right, what is it that you called me here for, Bakooora?" Bakura slumped his head and turned a little bit, avoiding eye contact "I...well Malik, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about...I um...Marik er.."

"Say..Marik...? Are we...friends?" Bakura had been thinking about it for a while now, it's been nagging at the front of his mind for a week before he finally took Marik aside somewhere in Egypt. "Hm...I wonder.." said Marik thoughtfully, for he's also(less mindfully) been thinking about it for a while, not really ever coming to a conclusion. "Well, do you *want* to be friends, Bakooora?" Marik says as he nudges Bakura a few times "Sure, Marik. Let's be *friends*."

Marik/Malik's POV

'Now that I think about it, the only friend I've ever really had was...Odion. and he's sort of like my brother anyways..'

"This is the first time I've had a friend except Odion and Ishizu, I think I like it. Oh Ra, that makes me sound lonely" Bakura smirked again "Yes, it does, Marik." 'Jerk. you smelly jerk, you smelly insulting jerk.'

"Though, you're right Malik, it does feel nice to have a friend, though I've never had a friend, so I'll likely treat you badly, but someone has to take it. Friends. I like that."

'AWW, just look at that, he is kind of cute when he is not being all psychotic-evil, NOT THAT I AM GAY OR ANYTHING.' Bakura then got this strange look on his face "Uh..we don't have to kiss, do we?"

'WHAT, ISN'T THAT ONLY WHAT FRENCH PEOPLE DO. ' "No, we aren't french!" 'Now Bakura looks kind of sad, maybe he wants to? Well, for his sake, I guess a kiss wouldn't be that bad, if he wanted to...AS A FRIENDSHIP KISS I MEAN, BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY OR ANYTHING.'

"Well, I mean, if you want to, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a little kiss..."

Bakura/Florence/Akefia's POV

'OH. MY. BLOODY. RA. I AM GOING TO GET TO KISS MARIK. AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF TRYING TO GET MARIK TO LIKE ME(at least a little), WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO KISS. THIS IS THE BEST DAY. OF MY LIFE.'

Bakura blushes as he moves in a little closer to Marik "Um..S-so are we going to...kiss, then? Bakura's blush greater deepens when Malik leans in to him and pecks him on the cheek, never before realizing how cold it was in the room before he felt Marik's warm, soft lips grace upon his skin, then leaving again, to return his face to the cold early-early spring air.

Normal/Outside POV

Bakura was blushing the deepest shade of red as he mumbled a few incoherent sentences until he was finally able to do something, he grabbed a hold of one of Malik's delicate hands "Malik, I...I..." Malik blushed at the contact of Bakura holding on to his hand

"Y-yes, Bakura?" Bakura, not letting go of Marik's hand, started walking towards a building somewhere in Egypt "Come on Malik, the Evil Council should be starting soon, we should get going." And just as he said that and looked back to see Malik too, blushing, a smile alighted upon his face, not just any old Bakura-smirk, but a real Smile, as though he's finally, truly, happy. "All done CREATURES OF THE NIGHT THAT STALK PEOPLES HOM-I mean all done, Fangirls and Fanboys, and Fan whatevers! Finished, I think!"


End file.
